Hope
by thenumber24
Summary: After Carly cheats on Sam, he seeks some comfort in his friends. One-shot.


**HOPE. **

**Transformers**

**Warnings: Same old, same old. Language, slash (man x man) **

**AN: To celebrate the fourth Transformers coming out, I decided more down right, teeth rotting fluff. So. Here. **

* * *

**(ONE-SHOT_) **

Sam knew it wouldn't last long. With experence from his first love, it came along like clockwork almost. But it happened like clockwork too, where one relationship ended another would start soon. There was a little different, though, in a couple of things.

Sam came in the Depantment of Health and Human Services along with 'Bee and drove it his section of the hanger, before stumbling out of it. NEST was kind enough to give him access to the whole base, and gave him a place to stay if he needed. It was getting late, and most of the members were packing up for the night, and the Autobot's were relaxing in their place.

Carly kicked him out of the house, but he wouldn't stay there couldn't believe she cheated on him, with some older guy, older than him, and he had to walk in on it to figure it out. He had gotten off work early, she had been still job hunting, and desided to surprise her with a bundle of flowers and a bottle of wine.

He was heartbroken, he wouldn't lie to himself, he thought that she would be the one that he would spend his life with, he was 22, he needed to start settling down now out of college. Sam thought it would be with her.

He heard the sound of a motorcycle and looked up to see the grey cycle Autobot drive to him with it ride wearing a helmet and black clothing. He smiled a little in reconision of the driver.

Will slowed the motorcycle to a stop, and dropped his legs to the floor stratling the cycle, and took off his helmet. "Sam?"

"Hey, Will." Sam said weakly, and Will scrounched his eyebrows together before dismounting off the motorcycle.

"Chromia go in with Arcee and the others." Will patted the seat and tucked the helmet under his other arm. "You did a good job today." She said a small thanks before she drove off. "Come here," Will waved a hand for Sam to follow and set the helmet on a random table.

"So what happened?" They climbed on the top of the big building, over looking the city lights.

Carly," Sam breathed holding it in for a second before releasing. "She cheated on me." He gripped the railing for support, not realizing it would be this hard to tell it. "With-with some guy twice her age. In our bed, while I was at work. I-I-I walked in on them... I was going to surprise her too. Take her to that nicerestaurant down the road, too." Sam rubbed his eyes roughly before dropping his hands against the metal, enough to make a ping. "And she had to cheat on me! Kicked me out of the house! I bet he's still there." Tears started pouring down Sam's face as he continued to look at the lights of the city. "I'm so stupid." Sam dropped to the ground and stock his legs through the bars and leaning his forehead against the bar in between his legs.

"You're not stupid." Will joined him on the ground next to him. "And you're still young, you'll find love again." He assured.

"Yeah, but that's just the thing. I don't want to fall in love again. Each time I do, I end up getting my heart broken every time." Sam took the back of his left hand and rubbed it against his eyes. "I just want the hurt to go away. For good." He spat in frustration and slammed his hand against his thigh.

"Aw," Lennox wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders for comfort. "I know how you feel."

"Is this how you felt when Sarah left you?"

Will smiled sadly and rested his head against Sam's. "Yeah. I felt... helpless. Lost. Like it wasn't real, justsome kind of dream. Sarah had said on multiple occasions that she would leave me, because of my job getting in the way. I never thought she would actually do it until I came home after Egypt. I had people to fall back on, though, like you do. Epps, the rest of NEST, and the Autobot's. Ironhide helped a lot... but when he died... He was the only thing I felt like I had left from the time I was with Sarah. He was there with me." Will could feel the tears prickling in his eyes, but didn't stop them as they tore down his face.

"I know what that feels like," Sam said, bringing his knee to his chest. "When they left the to go on the shuttle... I thought I was going to die from sadness. I had to be strong though, because of the Decepticon in my arm, and my girlfriend on the line. I didn't get time for it to actually sink in, had I been moving. Simmons helped me through it, somehow." Sam let out a loose leaf. "But when he was at gunpoint during Chicago... all I could do there is watching."

Will pulled away from on top of Sam's head, making him sit up slightly to look at him. "I don't want to ever feel that way again, Will." Will be acknowledged by slowly inching down towards Sam. Sam let out a breath and sprayed across Will's lips.

"I know." Their lips brushed against each other ever so gently. "Sam..." Will's other hand came to the side of Sam's neck and gripped it, pulling him to Will. Their lips collide, it what was a hard and rough kiss. Will was kissing Sam for a couple of seconds before he actually did anything. Sam wanted to stop hurting, stop feeling pain in his chest, he just wanted to feel happy again. The saddest moments in his life were in Chicago, something that happens suddenly after Earth had lost hope. There wasn't anything anyone could do.Deceptacons ruled the world and the humans gave up on everything.

More tears poured down Sam's face as he recalled the moments. It was scarier then anything he couldimagine. But he remembered that sudden happiness that flooded through them as the Autobot's returned. Hopeful was something that Earth was only left with after Chicago. Hope that they would last another year or two before they all got blown up. Hope was all Earth had left.

They pulled away from each other looking into each others eyes. "I... I want to try this." Sam pushed his forehead against Will's. "As long as you are."

Will's lips twitched into a small smile and nodded slightly. "Yes."

Hope was sometimes the only thing people needed.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**_AN: I've been a huge sap lately and I have no idea why. But whatever. _**

**_R&R!_**


End file.
